Venomous Kiss
by EclipsedLight
Summary: This fic takes place after Rido is defeated and the Night class returns with Zero and Kaito. School year is just starting and Zero is having some problems weird things are happening to those around him and things get stranger when snakes keep popping out.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire fan fiction number two.

This fic takes place after Rido is defeated and the Night class returns with Zero and Kaito. School year is just starting and Zero is having some problems. Besides dealing with the day class girls with his new partner Kaito who is suppose do be his new insurance he's starting to feel weird things. His senses are stronger like that of a pureblood and his skin is a lot more sensitive than before. He also notices that he has a rose with vines around it tattooed on his abdomen. He also starts to notice that the day class is paying really close attention to him as is the night class. In fact the night class keeps popping up trying seduce him and suck his blood. Kaito also acts strange around him. Zero starts to worry when his feeling for Kaname get very strong and that one night the almost have sex. Kaname starts to do some research then and discovers something that will change the vampire world. As Zero is going through these changes not just the vampires notice but so does another creature. For a month Zero starts to notice that a lot of snakes are following him These snakes even crawl into the bath with him one night when he is trying to relax. Of course Zero doesn't know this. He also doesn't know that they slither all over him as he sleeps smelling him and figuring what he is. When they do they leave and return to their master with their report.


	2. Chapter 2

Kearne looked down at the boy his servant brought in. The boy was quite beautiful and he had a smell on him that was hard to resist. Kearne pulled the boy to him by his tail coiling around him. Kearne knew the boy Zero was a hermaphrodite and so the boy had both parts. Kearne saw Zero's extra skin his kind seemed to wear and decided that the extra skin had to leave. So with one of his fangs he ripped Zero's second skin off exposing Zero naturally. Now with a naked Zero in his coils Kearne nuzzled his head to Zero's being gentle not to wake the boy, but he got what he wanted. Zero opened his mouth a little bit allowing Kearne to drop his venom into Zero's mouth. Kearne was not planning to kill Zero far from it, no he was going to make Zero his mate. So opening his mouth Kearne let three drops of venom fall into Zero's open mouth. In the next few hours the boy will change and by the next few days the change will be complete. The boy will change and become more serpent like. He will be able to speak and understand his language but first the boys eyes will change allowing Kearne to view his mate and not worry about him dropping dead. Each single drop of venom were going to do separate things to the boy one drop he knew would make the boy crave for sex as soon as he woke up and Kearne would be there fully to oblige. The last drop he would tell his mate after they mated. Kearne thought about the boys life that his servants told him about. The boy Zero had no family and the one person he thought he could give his heart to turned out to be not what she seemed and gave her heart to someone who hurt him more than once. He's been used by a pureblood night sucker and even his hunter clan. This boy Zero did not belong anywhere. He was too low of a night blood sucker for anyone to care but also his parentage made his brethren hate him. It was the same for the people who shared the same blood as his parentage. They did not accept him because of what he been turned to. He had no one and he fit no where so he was an easy pawn for both sides to use. The boy would want to belong somewhere so both sides used that against him. Kearne became upset at this thought for he thought it was wrong for anyone to treat such a beauty that way. Now they all wanted to use him again because he was shown to be the pure barer. Kearne knew he was using Zero for the same reason, but unlike the others he would not throw Zero away when he finished his job. Kearne was taken out of his thoughts by the slight moan his mate let out telling him that he was waking up.

When Zero woke up he knew three things, one he was very hot and his cock was hard, two he craved sex and would probably do it with anyone at that moment, and three his eyes felt strange. He looked around and saw that he was in a large room and that he was wrapped in something that felt good. When he touched what was wrapped around him Zero felt scales which had his cloudy mind thinking. He looked up and saw the face of a giant snake peering down at him. The eyes he saw were beautiful and made his already hard member throb. The snake coiled around Zero so that it had a tight grip on his body but it would not kill him. The cold scales of the snakes body felt good against Zero's heated skin, and so his mind clouded with lust he didn't care that a giant snake was squeezing him. Zero felt the snakes tongue lick his neck and then moved down to his hard nubs. The tongue flicked each nub causing Zero to moan in pleasure. The tongue then went lower licking all of Zero's body before it got to his cock. As Zero felt the tongue near his member he became even more aroused and his heat increased. Kearne could sense this and so decided to pleasure his mate for their first time. So a hole in his tail opened allowing a long pink worm thing come out and slide towards Zero's buttocks. The thing was about ten inches. Zero felt something long and slimy, and thin grace his butt squeezing him as it moved into him. Zero let out a gasp as he felt the worm like thing enter his rear as he felt it crawl it's way deeper into him. Zero continued to gasp as the pink thing went deeper and deeper into him making him arch his back and lean further into the scales. He was sweating profoundly now and his breathing became labored. Soon the crawling worm stopped and Zero let out a relived breathe that came to soon.

"Ahhhh!" Zero shouted in agony. Zero felt the thing inside him grow as it seemed to stretch him as it grew in thickness. Zero felt as if he was being split in two and his hole was now burning from being stretched. Soon the pink organ stopped moving as it had reached it's full size. Zero was breathing hard has he laid on the scales gripping them as he tried to get seated on the large member that was in him fully. Even though his position was very painful he also felt pleasure which caused his own cock to get harder with arousal. Kearne lowered his head and flicked out his tongue over Zero's sweaty skin he heard Zero moan in response. Zero was so aroused even the tinniest touch could make him moan. Kearne's tongue then flicked over Zero's hard member causing another moan from him but he couldn't do anything since the pink member was still inside him. Kearne flicked out his tongue again causing Zero to move as he moaned which inadvertently lead to the pink member going deeper inside him. Kearne noticed the movement and so flicked his tail a bit causing his cock to enter Zero more before he moved back. He slid slowly into Zero then pulled out some before thrusting back in. Kearne continued these motions causing Zero to moan and gasp in pleasure as he moved with his tail at each thrust. Kearne stopped thrusting but he did not pull out of Zero. Zero's butt was really sore and red now from all the thrusting , but he still had the problem with his cock being so hard and aroused. Kearne moved his head low ton flick his tongue out over Zero's hard cock before pulling away and nuzzling Zero's head. As Zero was trying to control his breathing he didn't notice that another hole had opened up in Kearne's tail and again a pink organ came out. (1) This hole was on the other side of his tail that was coiled around Zero. Zero felt something thick and slimy rub against his cock teasing him before it left and he felt it near his entrance. Like the one in his ass still this pink organ was ten inches but he didn't doubt that it could get bigger when it entered him, the pink organ was wet and hot causing Zero's member to get wet with pre cum. Then just as it finished playing with Zero's cock the organ slipped into him causing him to gasp and arch his back which caused the member in his ass to push into him. Doing that he let out another moan as the member in his ass went deeper into him by his own accord. Being distracted by the pain in his butt Zero momentarily forgot about the other member in his entrance. He was soon reminded as he felt the thing crawling feeling it's way up. Kearne moved his tail a bit causing Zero some discomfort trying accompany their positions. He lifted Zero's legs with his tail letting Zero's hot member to touch the cool scales. The feeling was a relief since Zero felt as if he was on fire. Zero was now in a position where it looked like he was laying on Kearne's tail with half his body still coiled around him. The organ that was now inside him started to grow like the one in his ass did not too long ago.

"Ahhh! Mmm!" Zero shouted out in pain and pleasure breathing in labored breaths as Kearne's member grew in thickness inside him causing his walls to stretch. Zero felt as if he would explode in two feeling both members in different parts of him soon though the one in his entrance stopped reaching it's full size. Zero felt full. He felt as if his blood lust had been stated and he would never need to feed again, and there was a slight stabbing pain in his stomach but that pain didn't last long. Kearne waited for Zero to adjust to his size before he started to move. Just that tiny movement had Zero release a moan. Kearne at first moved slowly out of Zero before going back in slowly and continued this pattern for several minutes hearing Zero moan out in pleasure as he did. Zero was moving along with the thrusts the best he could since the other member would brush his ass when he did. Zero would mewl and moan in pleasure with every thrust.

"Nggghh.. hah… nggghh…hah… hah." Zero was panting harshly now as Kearne was gliding over his prostrate over and over. Not to mention the member in his butt went deeper. Kearne decided to pick up his pace thrusting deeper and herder into Zero as his body allowed him making Zero's opening tear trying to fit him. Soon Kearne released into Zero's buttocks causing his sore stretched ass to fill with his white seed. The liquid felt good Zero thought since his butt was red and burning. After releasing his seed into Zero Kearne started to pull out of Zero's tight ass slowly as his other member still thrust into Zero from the other end.

"Ahh!! Hah… hah" Zero screamed and moaned out as something wet and sticky now dripped from his ass. Feeling his hole close up Kearne went back to focusing on Zero's now wet bottom. Kearne flicked out his tongue licking up his own cum from Zero's very painful ass. His tongue slipped inside him a few times causing Zero to loll his head back as Kearne cleaned up inside Zero. Zero's already pre cum cock was now ready to burst. Zero needed release there soon or he felt he would explode. Kearne noticed Zero's dilemma and so bent his head flicked his tongue out over Zero's sensitive skin causing Zero to let out pleasure moans. Kearne then flicked his tongue out over Zero's ready to burst cock and jerked and shifted it every way. Zero was breathing labored breaths and screamed.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Kearne thrusted Zero with his tail and jerked Zero's cock with his tongue at the same time making Zero spill all the seed he had all over the black scales holding him. Zero's hair was sticking to his sweaty body as he lost all feeling in his arms so he just laid there in Kearne's coils, pleasure filled his face. Kearne licked Zero's seed with his tongue as he felt Zero's walls tighten over his hard member and soon after a few more thrust released his seed into Zero. Zero felt something warm and sticky make it's way through him. It felt like when Bloody Rose was in it's complete form and the vines would travel throughout his body. Zero's body milked every bit of Kearne's seed before Kearne sensing his job was done pulled slowly out as Zero's walls would not release him. Kearne then dipped his head down and flicked his tongue out licking Zero's seed and cleaning his sore and battered walls as gently as he could. Kearne then let Zero's legs rest as he settled his tail and coiled his body over the now sleeping Zero. As Kearne coiled around Zero he saw the changes were already happening to him. Zero's eyes at the very beginning were changed like his but now Zero had some violet silver scales appear on his arms and neck. He also flicked his tongue out over Zero's stomach and let a pleased hiss. Zero was already pregnant and his stomach was now growing. Yes by tomorrow night Zero will be half changed and carrying many of their hatchlings Kearne lifted Zero up and brought him over to the only piece of furniture in the room, a bed. Zero will not need over time but right now he did.. Kearne flicked his tongue out over Zero's cheek nuzzling his head before left the room. Zero slept peacefully unaware as scales were appearing all over his body and his stomach was growing bigger as he slept.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is eclipsedlight here and updating my newest story. Alright I have been forgetting to start off my chapters so here it is. I own nothing of Vampire Knight except my characters and this story.**

**Please review after you read I really would appreciate it if you do. Thanks again and enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

Zero awoke groggy not quite remembering what happened last night or three nights ago for that matter. What Zero did know was he felt strange. When his eyes began to focus he noticed that he was seeing a bunch of colors like reds, yellows, and greens, as he saw things move. The things that moved were many different types of snakes. For some reason this did not make Zero panic like he should in fact he felt comfortable being around this many snakes. Zero tried to get up to see where he was but was having a very difficult time. By the time Zero was finally able to sit up he was exhausted and all the snakes in the room were looking at him with worry. How he knew it was worry he didn't know. As he caught his breath Zero finally was able to concentrate enough to figure out why it was so difficult to move. There in front of him was huge lump that he could barely see over .Zero put his hand on the bump and felt so good when he did which was another thing he couldn't figure out. Zero was about to move the bump out of his way when he noticed it was attached to his lower abdomen. Zero began to freak out when his placed hand on his giant stomach was still growing and his hand was moving up with the growth. That gave Zero enough to start to panicking the snakes on the floor began to move towards him and start to slither up his legs arms and some even over his huge belly. Zero couldn't suppress a pleased hiss from escaping his mouth as the snakes were crawling all over his body. It just occurred to Zero that he hissed but didn't find anything wrong with that like he should. He started petting the snakes that were on his belly enjoying their movement noticing that even though he moved his arms the snakes there did not fall off. Zero also noticed that the snakes were letting out light hisses that showed they were pleased.

The snakes were pleased with themselves for they helped Zero to stop panicking. It was at that moment that something large entered the room. It was something powerful and so all the snakes on Zero slithered off him as the creature drew near. Zero just now noticed that wherever he was it was dark and at the moment he noticed something big move his way but he was unable to see what it was. As the last of the snakes slithered off Zero tried to move again only to be stopped as his giant stomach got in the way. The creature was so close now that Zero could make out the shape of a giant snake slithering his way. Zero closed his eyes expecting the snake to eat him when he was this close only to have a forked tongue lick his face. Zero for some reason felt really good when the snake did that and even moaned a whimper when the tongue stopped. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Noticing that he had Zero's attention the snake spoke.

"Awake now my mate?" was what the creature hissed and Zero understood every word.

"What do you mean mate?" Zero asked noticing that he was also hissing just like the giant snake. He put his hands to his throat in panic and spoke again. "What?" he stopped again when he noticed he hissed again. His hands held his throat again and looked at the giant snake confused. The snake sensing his panic brought it's forked tongue back out and licked Zero's face again. Zero felt like he would melt when he did that.

"You have no reassson to be confusssed my mate. I call you my mate becaussse that isss what you are." the giant snaked hissed out in a calm tone like what he said was the explanation to all. Zero looked at the snake still confused so he said what was on his mind even though it still came out as a hiss.

" I ssstill don't undersstand. I can't possssibly be your mate. You are a giant sssnake and I am a vampire. I'm one of the lowessst vampiressss a level D! I can't possssibly be your mate." Zero noticed that everything he said had a lisp and was a hiss no matter how hard he tried to speak normal. The giant snake lifted it's head and looked Zero in the eyes. Zero couldn't help but think that his eyes were the most beautiful he has ever seen.

" My mate you are no longer one of thossse night blood suckersss. You are my mate and the queen of all ssnakesss. Asss a hermaphrodite you are ssstill able to produce and being the Pure Barer anything you produce will be a pureblood." the giant snake nudged his head against Zero's face which Zero had to resist trying to pull closer he wanted answers.

"Yesss I knew all that already but I did not think all creaturesss could do it." Zero hissed out. The giant snake continued to nudge Zero's face flicking his tongue out every now and then.

"My mate I am not sssome mere animal. I like the night blood sssuckerss am a powerful creature that many don't believe in." the giant snake hissed out but he did not seem offended that Zero was comparing him to a mere snake. Zero noticed that while the giant snake was talking he couldn't help himself and started rubbing his face against the giant snakes scales around his face. So while he was still doing it he asked the snake another question.

"What creature are you?" Zero hissed out closing his eyes as he was getting way to comfortable with rubbing against the giant snakes scales.

" I am a Basilisk, asss are you my mate." the snake hissed out which finally got Zero's attention as he stopped rubbing and thought back to when he was a hunter and learned about all creatures. A Basilisk was suppose to be the king of serpents and could kill with just a look. Since they rarely attacked humans they were left alone and soon forgotten about. Zero pulled as far away as possible but his huge belly would not let him move. The basilisk seeing this just kept slithering closer to Zero and was staring Zero directly in the eyes again. Zero closed his eyes thinking he would die but opened them again when he remembered he has always been staring at the basilisk and had not died yet. Zero started shaking his head in panic.

" No. No you mussst be lying! I can't be a basssilisssk!" Zero hissed out trying to deny everything. The basilisk just slithered closer wrapping around Zero and to Zero's surprise lifted him easily towards the other side of the room.

" I thought you might try to deny it ssso I had my ssservantsss bring thiss here to ssshow you." the basilisk hissed out turning Zero's body so he looked directly into the mirror. What Zero saw scared him. The first thing he noticed was that his stomach was really huge and that he could barely see anything below it until he got to his knees. He also noticed he was naked but that didn't bother him to much. His knees were covered in violet scales that looked a little bit silver. It wasn't just his knees that were covered though. He had scales on the sides of his legs that seemed to be getting closer to covering his whole legs all the way down to his feet which were fully covered in scales. His toenails were a darker violet than his scales they were also longer. Zero began to look at his upper body now and saw more scales that started to cover his neck, shoulders, and down his arms. He then saw that his fingernails were the same color as his toenails but were even longer and sharper. His nails were even longer than when he use to go into blood lust. Turning his hands around he saw his palms were just as scaly as the rest of his body. By looking at his palms he could see his side a bit and saw that it to was covered in scales. He could also now see that his plump belly was also starting to be covered in scales. Zero looked at his face and gasped. His eyes were the same color but they had a slit pupils. They were defiantly snake eyes. Around them was more scales that covered his cheeks ears and his forehead. Zero also saw that his hair was now longer. His hair was longer than what Ichiru's use to be as it went all the way down his back till it reached his buttocks. What really got his attention were his teeth. He was use to having fangs as a vampire but these fangs were longer and also all his other teeth were sharper than they were before. Zero's fangs also seemed to be venomous he could just tell. Zero then felt something strange at the back of his throat and couldn't stop himself as his tongue slithered out of his mouth. He gasped when he saw that he had a forked black tongue like the basilisk. He was taken out of his stupor when he felt his hand move again as it was resting on his belly. His stomach was still growing. Zero stumbled back only to be caught by the basilisk tail.

"Sssee. You have already ssstarted turning. Your body isss covered in ssscales, and you already ssspeak my language. Your eyesss, tongue and nailsss have changed assswell." Zero couldn't stop staring at himself in the mirror fear clearly on his face as what the basilisk was all true. The basilisk then surprised Zero by having his forked tongue lick Zero's face. Zero surprised himself when his own tongue flickered out in response as it started lick the basilisks face. Zero pulled back immediately when he noticed what he was doing. " You are alssso changing in mannerismsss my mate. You can't help yourssself but to ressspond to me and my servantsss. Sssoon my mate you will not questssion why you do thessse thingsss." the basilisk hissed out as he wrapped his tail around Zero again and brought him to the bed he was lying on when he woke up. Zero looked up at the basilisks face and asked one more question as he touched his swollen stomach.

" What isss happening to me? Why isss my sssstomach ssso huge and why isss it ssstill growing?" Zero hissed out feeling his belly grow some more. Zero thought he heard laughter when the basilisk hissed.

" My mate what a sssily quessstion. We have mated ssso you are now carrying our hatchlingsss like all pregnant basssilisssk do. The only reassson they are growing ssso fassst isss becaussse I gave you sssome of my ssspecial venom that my kind only ussse when our ssspeciesss ssstartsss to die out. Thisss venom is ssspeeding up your pregnancy ssso you will birth fassster. After two more timesss we will do it naturally." the basilisk hissed out pleased with himself. Zero stared at the basilisk like he was insane. Why would Zero want to do this two more times and do some more after that. Zero was pulled out of his thoughts once again as he felt his belly grow. Zero turned curious eyes to the basilisk and asked his final question.

"How many will I birth?" he hissed noticing he was losing his slang and talking like the basilisk. The basilisk settled his head by Zero's chest which Zero started petting unconsciously. The basilisk flicked his tongue out over Zero's stomach which caused the boy to moan. When he finished he put his head back by Zero's chest.

"My wonderful mate you will birth either ten or forty hatchlingsss." the basilisk hissed out as he got up and left the room. Zero after watching him go turned to look at his stomach again. The thing already looked like he had a grown man in it. He put his hand back on it and felt to his shock that it was still growing. Zero looked around the room and saw that besides the bed there was no other furniture in the room he could see. Zero saw a window that looked like it went out to a balcony, maybe he could try to escape through it. With that thought in Zero's mind he pulled himself up so he was now sitting on the bed. He than tried to stand and lost his balance a few times before he was standing upright with the extra weight he had. Zero began to walk towards the window but his walk was more like a waddle. He put his arm around his stomach trying to hold the extra weight and when he did he stopped moving. Zero felt his stomach stretch some more but that was not the reason he stopped. Zero began to rub his hand over his belly in slow motions feeling that what he was doing was just right. He continued this motion and smiled feeling content. He continued to rub his belly as he waddled over to the window. Zero opened the window and waddled out into the cool night air. When he reached the edge of the balcony he was huffing and puffing. He looked down to see one he was very high up and two there was no way down. Zero could probably jump from this height normally but now with his growing belly he could not. Another reason escape seemed impossible was that below on the ground he could see hundreds if not thousands of snakes. If he could've gotten down safely it wouldn't matter since all those snakes would bring him back. Escape seemed impossible and if he did escape where could he go. He couldn't go back to the hunters or cross academy, no if he did they would just use him again. Zero was tired of being used and then thrown away. He moved his hand in motions over his belly feeling comfort but stopped when his stomach seemed to stretch some more. Zero knew that if he did go back they would find someway to kill his unborn hatchlings and that did not make him happy one bit. Now for some reason he started to feel like he didn't want to escape. Soon Zero grew tired and so tried to get back to his bed. His belly was heavier and his waddling was slow he was out of breathe just as he closed the window. He then waddled a bit more before he reached his bed and flopped down on his back. His legs were still dangling and so he tried to pull himself up, the effort was exhausting and when he was finally where the basilisk put him he was huffing and puffing and sweating profoundly. Getting his breathe back Zero placed his hand on his belly only to feel it grow some more. Zero pulled his hand away and thought.

"Jussst how big am I going to be?" Zero laid back down on the bed and could see nothing besides his overgrown belly. Zero then felt that there were small snakes entering his room again but he could not see them. When he felt them begin to slither over his body again he calmed down and relaxed. Zero one last time put his hand on his belly and felt it stretch some more. He laid his hand down again and his last thought before he fell asleep was.

"Isss my sssstomach going to crusssh me before I give birth?"


	4. Chapter 4

The next day when Zero woke he saw that his swollen belly was now even bigger. He also noticed that it was covered in more scales as was the rest of his body that he could see. Zero let out a sigh hiss and turned his head to the left to see some of the smaller snakes enter the room and start to slither over to him. The first snake was a garden snake that slithered all the way up Zero's stomach and down till it reached his chest. Balancing it's self it opened it's mouth and hissed at Zero.

" My queen I am here to offer you your first meal." the little garden snake then bent its head so that it was over Zero's face. Zero not understanding didn't do anything. He was hungry but how was this snake going to feed him? Another snake a corn snake this time answered Zero's unspoken question

" My queen you must open your mouth so we can feed you." the corn snake says as it seems he is waiting just behind this gardening snake to do something. Zero felt stupid but opened his mouth any way. He noticed that his mouth opened a lot wider than it use to. He didn't have time to think about it much as he saw the garden snake drop a dead mouse into his mouth then left his chest. Zero almost gagged as he thought about the mouse being in his mouth but didn't think long as he unconsciously swallowed it. Instead of being disgusted like a normal person would Zero found himself liking it. Next the corn snake came up to his chest and did the same thing as the garden snake. Zero was hungry so he opened his mouth like he did before with out question. The corn snake dropped a very large rat into Zero's mouth that he some how found easy to swallow. It also tasted good just like the mouse. As the corn snake slithered off him he held his mouth open ready for the next delicious thing to enter his mouth. A rat snake was now positioned like the first two and dropped another rat into Zero's mouth which he quickly swallowed. It went on like this for a while Zero eating many different mice, rats, even weasels and birds. When Zero was full he thanked the little snakes for the meal. The snakes all hissed in pleasure being able to please their queen and helping her. The snakes then all came to lay on the bed with Zero covering his body. Zero was still naked but he guessed that didn't matter since his body was soon going to be covered in scales.

Zero felt his belly grow some more as the day went by soon he couldn't even put his hand on top of his belly since he couldn't reach that high. His belly was also very round so he took up a lot of the bed. Zero knew from the size he would not be able to move for along time so he did nothing that day but watch as his belly kept growing and feel the changes he was going through that day. His scales now cover most of his body except his face was still the same as yesterday. Another change he noticed was some of his skin was turning a brighter violet than his scales. His was only changing color in places the scales weren't like his chest and neck at the front. Since his face didn't feel like it had more scales he made the guess that it has probably changed colors too. Zero felt as his scales completely cover his back, legs, arms, and feet. Feeling these changes didn't seem to bother Zero much anymore and so he fell asleep rather easily.

When Zero next awoke he was surprised to see that there was no bulky belly in his line of view now. Thinking he could now get up Zero tried and failed. He couldn't understand but somehow he still felt heavy. Frustrated he looked down to see that instead of his legs he had a long scaly tail. It was over 40 feet long but not as long as the basilisk had been that tapered at the end. Seeing that he had a tail Zero decided to give up thinking he would turn back. While watching his tail he noticed that he had a pretty wide waist even bigger than the basilisks had been. Zero's thoughts were taken from his tail as he noticed all the little snakes leave his room again as his mate entered. Zero knew he just called the basilisk his mate but for some reason he couldn't care it just felt right. Seeing Zero the basilisk slithered over to his bed and laid on it with him intertwining their tails. Zero loved the feeling of the basilisks tail intertwined with his and so did the best he could to move closer. The basilisk seeing this drew Zero closer and flicked his forked tongue against Zero's scaly arms. Zero let out a moan and his tongue also flickered out. Turning his head around Zero flicked his forked tongue and started licking the basilisks scales around his head.

"My mate you ssseem to be feeling better tonight." the basilisk hissed out. Zero looked the basilisk in the eye and replied.

"Tonight isss different. I feel better than I have in yearsss. The only problem isss I ssstill can't move well." Zero hissed out as he continued to get closer to his mate. The basilisk let out a hiss that sounded like laughter.

"My mate you are ssstill with hatchlingssss you will not be able to move till birth." Zero accepted this answer and wrapped his arms around his mate. As Zero was cuddling he just thought of something he should have asked before.

"My mate what isss your name?" Zero hissed out causing the basilisk to stop his cuddling. Zero whimpered a hiss wanting his mate to lay down again.

"My mate my name isss Kearne. I am pleasssed that you recognize me as your mate." Kearne laid back down and cuddle up with Zero again interlocking their tails more.

"Kearne what a wonderful name for my mate." Zero hissed out flicking his tongue out to Kearne's face. Kearne flicked his own tongue out and it interlocked with Zero's as their mouths came closer together. Zero did not find it strange that he was kissing Kearne on the lips no he found it most pleasing. For the rest of that night Zero and Kearne spent their time interlocked tails and sometimes tongues.

The next morning Zero was hungry really really hungry. Zero didn't have a swollen stomach but he still could not move since his tail was so heavy. So lots of the little snakes entered that day and fed Zero again. Zero had no problem with anything the snakes gave him and swolled them whole. Zero was really hungry that day since he ate for hours. He had lots of mice, rats, weasels, birds, toads, rabbits, chipmunks, gophers, and groundhogs. After eating all this Zero was still hungry and found out that he could open his mouth even wider than the day before. He let a pleased hiss when he saw a green anaconda bring in a dead deer. Zero's mouth opened really wide and he swallowed that deer whole. After eating for another two hours Zero noticed that something felt strange. He felt something break inside his lower abdomen and his hole in his tail was leaking blood and something else that was wet. Zero let out a pained hiss which all the little snakes took notice. Some left the room while others slithered over his arms and chest trying to comfort him. Zero continued his pained hiss.

"Its all right my queen. Soon the king will be here." a different corn snake hissed out. Zero hissed in pain again as he felt more contractions.

"My mate mussst be here. My hatchlingsss are ready and ssso am I to birth ." Zero hissed out as he felt another contraction. Just after that contraction Kearne entered and slithered right over to Zero and his forked tongue flicked out to lick Zero's abdomen. Zero moaned as he felt his hole get bigger. Kearne continued to flick his tongue all over Zero causing him to moan and forget the pain of the contractions. But soon he could no longer ignore the pain. Zero did his best and rolled over onto his stomach as he felt his hole stretch.

" My mate you are doing wonderful. Pusssh hard Come on pussh." Kearne hissed out pleased. Zero screamed in pain now with each contraction, feeling the eggs get closer and closer to being squeezed out of his body. He pushed now. He needed to push. The eggs were so heavy. Zero pushed again with the next contraction and screamed. The egg was beginning to emerge. Zero then felt the egg slip out of him. Zero let out a pleased hiss at this as the rest would now be easy. Kearne moved them into a soft nest he made of straw on the other side of the room in a corner. Another egg slipped out right after the first as did another after that. Zero just kept feeling an egg slip out one after another and another and another. He didn't know how long he was doing it but Zero continued to have a egg slip out. Finally after who knows how long Zero finished with laying all the eggs. Feeling his tail was now lighter he got up and looked around there in the corner Zero laid thirty-six eggs that were even bigger than an ostriches'. Zero slithered over to the nest and wrapped his long tail around his eggs. He felt the need to be close to them as he possibly could. Kearne came up and wrapped himself around Zero rubbing his head against Zero's. Zero in turn rubbed his head against Kearne's wrapping his arms around his big neck. They seemed to purr together as they laid like that for awhile.

"My mate you have birthed sssuch wonderful hatchlingsss." Kearne hissed out making Zero feel proud that he could please his mate.

" I'm glad you are pleasssed with them Kearne." Zero hissed out as he nudge one of his eggs. Kearne than got up and seemed to slither towards the door. Zero didn't whimper at the lost this time since he felt content just being near his eggs.

"My mate Zero when I return we mussst mate again ssso we can ssstart on the next hatchlingssss. After two more timesss our ssspeciesss will be refressshed. I will let you bond with thessse hatchlingsss firssst." Kearne said as he left the door. He was going to hunt for his mate and asked all his servants to make sure Zero was okay. With Kearne gone Zero wrapped himself closer to his eggs and inspected each one. As he was doing this some of the smaller snakes entered the room.

"My queen your eggs are absolutely beautiful." said one female garden snake. Zero let out a pleased hiss at the complement. He really did have beautiful eggs that would soon hatch into beautiful basilisk just like their parents.

"Yesss they are wonderful aren't they. Kearne is also such a wonderful mate." Zero hissed out pleased with himself and Kearne.

"Yes the king is wonderful as are you my queen." hissed out a corn snake.

"Yes you are quite a beauty yourself. The king choose such a lovely mate." hissed another corn snake.

Zero felt himself well with pride. Soon all the small snakes left again and Zero was alone with his eggs. He couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful it felt to have eggs. He just finished inspecting them all again when Kearne entered with a feast in his tail. He had many rats, groundhogs , squirrels and deer. Zero slithered over to his mate and rubbed his head against Kearne's scales as he dropped the feast on the floor. Kearne also rubbed his head against Zero's body.

"My mate Zero I brought you a feassst before we mate again." Kearne hissed out as he and Zero continued to rub against each other. Zero stopped his rubbing and leaned down to floor at the feast. Yes his mate had chosen such great prey. Zero opened his mouth wide and started to swallow everything whole even the deer. Kearne watched his mate with affection. His Zero was perfect and has given him the great honor of perfect hatchlings. Yes Zero was perfect and was all his. When Zero finished his meal he felt Kearne wrap himself around him and felt his tongue flicker out on his scaly side. Zero loved it and so moaned in pleasure.

"My mate it'sss time we begin." Kearne hissed out as he nudged Zero with his muzzle. Zero in turn wrapped his arms around Kearne's huge neck and pressed his head against him flicking his tongue over his scales. Kearne then flicked his giant tongue across Zero's face. Zero began to kiss Kearne's scaly lips letting their forked tongues clash and lick against each other. Zero and Kearne's tails began to intertwine and Zero was becoming hazy with lust. Zero needed to feel Kearne inside him. Kearne could feel Zero's arousal building and soon he grew hard. Kearne's large member unsheathed itself from the serpents body and it was soon entering Zero's moist hole on his tail that he only just a couple of hours ago just laid eggs through. Kearne thrust and Zero's head lolled back in pleasure but he kept a firm grip on Kearne's head.

" Ahh ahh.. Kearne.. I.. ohh." moaned Zero as Kearne's thrusts got deeper, harder, and faster.

"Zero my mate… my mate… all mine…mine only…forever… my mate." Kearne grunted as he continued to thrust into Zero hissing in Zero's ears.

"Yoursss… mmm… ahhh… all yoursss." Zero whispered as he hissed and moaned in pleasure. Kearne thrust some more and Zero organism with terrific force, his scream of pleasure echoing all around the house. The little snakes in the other rooms let out pleased hisses as they heard their king and queen mate. Zero didn't want it ever to end. Kearne came deep inside him and Zero felt his inner muscles spasm around Kearne's member sucking every last drop of his seed. Kearne then detached himself from Zero and wrapped himself around him. Zero and Kearne continued to rub their heads together flicking their tongues out over each others scales. Their peace was broken by Zero.

" Letsss do that again Kearne." he hissed out moving his body so he was slithering around Kearne seductively. Kearne couldn't resist Zero when he did that. He hissed and moved closer to Zero his forked tongue shot out and flickered over Zero, touching his skin and scales here, there. Zero began to grow aroused and simultaneously his hole expanded to grow hot and wet again. Kearne pressed against him and kissed him, increasing his arousal some more. Kearne rubbed against Zero's cloaca with his organ as he slid in. Zero unconsciously tightened his hole so he could keep a grip on Kearne. Zero hissed in pleasure and his head lolled back but his hands still held Kearne close. Kearne pressed closer to Zero making his organ go in deeper making Zero hiss with pleasure more. Kearne then kissed Zero pressing his lips to Zero's and opening his mouth to let his tongue come into play. Zero responded pressing his body closer to Kearne's and having his forked tongue interlock with his. Kearne slid more into the hole of Zero's tail and started thrusting. Zero started to move in time with the thrusting just as energetically as Kearne was. Kearne climaxed again inside Zero before they both separated and fell asleep coiled around each other. Kearne knew that Zero would be with the next batch of hatchlings the next day.

The next day Zero woke up hungry and so he woke Kearne up so they could go hunting. This would be Zero's first time hunting but he wanted to do it before his tail would get too thick again he would not be able to move. He could already feel himself growing and so this would be the only day. Kearne agreed and after he and Zero finished sniffing their eggs left the house for the first time together.

Zero saw that the house they were staying at was an old abandoned mansion surrounded by the forest. Slithering along with his mate Zero asked Kearne a question.

" My Kearne will we alwayssss be living here?" Zero hissed out concentrating on hunting as he saw movement. Kearne turned to Zero and answered as he watched his mate hunt. Zero was so seductive when he was hunting. Kearne had to stop himself from mating with Zero so soon.

"No my Zero thisss wasss jussst where we needed to ssstay until you fully changed. We live further away. Away from humansss and night blood sssuckersss. After our hatchlingsss are born we will all make the journey together." Kearne hissed out as he rubbed against Zero's side. Zero responded and flicked his tongue out over Kearne's scales. After that they continued to hunt for awhile before Zero started to feel like he wanted to go back to his nest. They returned home and coiled themselves around each other after checking their eggs. They did that all day look after their eggs and coil around each other sometimes interlocking their tongues. Zero noticed that his tail was feeling heavier and so when he went to sleep he knew in four more days he would have his second batch of hatchlings.


End file.
